Robin
| alias = Boy Wonder | age (2010) = | age (2016) = | species = Human | designation = B20 | gender = Male | hair color = Black | eye color = | relatives = | mentor = Batman | affiliation = The Team | powers = | equipment = Electrified bō | first = 201 | voice = Cameron Bowen }} :This article is about the current Robin, for the original Robin, see Nightwing. Robin (real name Tim) is the current Robin, and member of the Team. Physical appearance Robin is a young teenage male with a muscular build and short black hair. Robin's attire is different from the first Robin's, in that he wears a red and black suit with a stylized yellow "R" symbol on his left chest. He also wears black gloves and a black cape, with the inside being yellow and having a shape similar to Batman's cape. He covers his eyes with a black domino mask. History Along with Superboy, Miss Martian, Beast Boy, Bumblebee, and Blue Beetle, Robin assisted in the defeat of Clayface in Gotham sewers. Robin arrived at the Cave, and reported to Nightwing that Clayface was back in his Arkham cell. Nightwing praised the young hero, but before Robin could explain that his role was limited, Captain Atom notified the Team that the United Nations was under attack. Nightwing assigned Robin, Lagoon Boy, and Blue Beetle to gamma squad for a mission to track down Kroloteans in New Orleans, and Robin was made mission leader. Robin was doubtful of Nightwing's choice, as he'd never led a squad before, but Dick justified his decision, as it gave Robin a good opportunity to learn. Robin was ordered to take no unnecessary risks, and left. Gamma squad arrived in New Orleans finding no trouble on the surface. They went underwater and reached the base of the Kroloteans. They hid themselves and contacted Mal Duncan, but the squad was detected. They fought off the aliens, and with Blue Beetle's help they found the hostages. The hostages only recognized Robin, but Lagoon Boy managed to break the cage. They escaped before the self destruct order, that was issued by the fleeing Kroloteans, caused the base to explode. Outside they were met by the Justice League and the Team. Powers and abilities Robin has the conditioning of an athlete and is very agile, which he combines with his equipment. He is an expert of using a bo staff in battle. Equipment * Batarangs * Staff: Robin uses an electrified bō in battle. * Rebreather * Explosive pellets Appearances Background in other media * In the comics, Tim Drake is the third Robin, after Dick Grayson and Jason Todd. He was a founding member of Young Justice, and a former member of the Teen Titans. In the post-Flashpoint New 52 comics continuity, Tim Drake (as Red Robin) is a founding member of the Teen Titans. * This is his second animated appearance. He previously appeared in the DC Animated Universe (The New Batman Adventures and Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker). References Category:A to Z Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:The Team Category:A to Z Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:The Team